An Ode to the Weasley Twins
by Stars and Stripes
Summary: This is a eulogy for Fred and George- George killed himself after the death of his twin -at their funeral given by Arthur Weasley. I did my best to capture the emotion and heartbreak and sorrow. Please read and tell me what you think!


**Hi, everyone! Personally, I was completely distraught when Fred Weasley died, so in honor of his short life, I wrote this eulogy in Arthur Weasley's point of view. **

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**I wrote this with the idea that George Weasley killed himself after the death of his twin brother. Mr. Weasley speaks as of both are dead so it would be rather confusing if you don't know ahead of time.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! (:**

* * *

Hats off to you, boys. It was a good run, for all of us.

From the moment you knew how to speak, jokes followed. To be honest they weren't the best, but we gave you credit. From the moment you discovered the use of your hands, we had to look out for pranks. Again, not your best, but you were only kids.

We watched you grow behind your older brothers; always seemingly in the shadows. You lived under the precedent of your older siblings, but somehow you managed to break it every time. Punishment couldn't mask your imagination, and it couldn't contain your fun. But you did always have one true weakness, didn't you? Your mother.

Never had a threat been so deeply loathed than this one. Whenever those cursed words were spoken, "I'll tell your mother", all else stopped. But, what I hope you realized before you left is that your mother and I had encouraged you every step of the way.

Every Canary Cream and Headless Hat and Rubber Wand was an example of your brilliance. We're just sorry we didn't see it sooner. We're sorry we couldn't have provided you with the money to carry you to your fullest, or be there for every successful sale you made selling jokes and pranks. We're sorry we might have slowed your momentum in becoming the best salesmen the world had to offer by making you de-gnome the garden twice a day and wash the dishes by hand before you were of age. If we could give you more hours in the day to experiment in your room, we would offer it up gladly. Mostly, we're sorry we couldn't be there to protect you in your final hour. We tried to protect you from everything, but you told us you were brave enough and ready. And so, we let you out into the world, the dangerous, unforgiving world. We're so sorry.

I held your hands as you stumbled, trying to walk for the very first time. You spoke your first words together. They were both "poop". I was there when you used utensils for the first time. I saw you climb your first tree, and Fred, you, scraped your knee in the process. The funny thing was that, Fred, you weren't the one who cried. You did, George. It was then that I saw something truly remarkable; something that went beyond my average knowledge of magic. I realized that you two could never be whole, when the other wasn't there. Something more than just your brotherhood linked you together. I will never understand why you felt Fred's pain, George, but I must say that you were lucky to have each other. Lucky, in a way you will never know.

I remember a time when you were seven years old. I asked you both what you wanted to be when you grew up. As your father, I had hoped you would say "Just like you, daddy!" But, how could a father truly want that? I realize now that I could have only wanted you to be your own individuals, and not someone else.

But, what were your answers? They were this: "I want to be the guy at a wedding who makes everyone laugh." Strange response, most would say. But, for me, that's exactly what I expected to here. And make us laugh, you did. As a matter of fact, the two of you probably added at least ten years to my life. Excuse me for saying this, Molly, but, boys, every time you made your mother jump with surprise, I would fall off my chair in an eruption of laughter.

Your snide comments and comeback remarks that made your mother and I look stupid did, I admit, get under my skin from time to time, but that's what made you who you are. That's what made the Weasley twins shine as bright as they did, and allowed them to wiggle their way through tight situations and, more often than not, detention.

We're proud of you boys. Not for your sometimes rude and unnecessary retorts or you're unruly experiments, but for your undeniable success and the happiness you brought on our family. The sun always seemed to shine brighter when you stepped into the room and cracked a meaningless joke that offended someone in the room. But, hell, as long as it wasn't me, I was laughing.

We're proud that you made it through all seven years of schooling, and lived to tell the tale. We're proud that you were a happy-go-lucky, yet determined pair of boys who helped shape the lives of your younger siblings and touched the hearts of your older siblings.

Every creature you met, whether it be wizard or goblin or giant, you influenced their lives and touched their souls in ways you will never believe. It pains me to say that I will not be the only one hurting from this loss. A gaping hole has festered in my chest, and it grows as I picture what your future held. It aches when I imagine the lives you could have led and stories you could have told. Death took your bodies before your time, but your carefree souls live on in our own. Every memory of you that finds its way into the thoughts of those who love you is an ode to your brilliance and unmistakable impression you had on those around you.

We will miss you, and I trust I can speak for the world when I say the definition of mischief-making will never be the same since the Weasley twins have put it to the test.

We love you both, and we wish we had gotten a chance to say goodbye. So we say goodbye now, hoping that somewhere you will hear us. Love does not end with death, I hope you know that. You will never be forgotten.

Farewell, boys. It was a good run. The best a father could hope for.


End file.
